shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Kong
Rex Kong is a heartless mercenary who's willing to do any job for anyone as long as he gets to instill fear, anger and sadness in others. Appearance Personality As his Epithet implies, Kong is a sadistic individual. Kong admits that his favorite sight is a face distorted in fear and that the loveliest sound can be heard from a chorus of screams. It's been said by those who know Kong that he might have had a sharp blow to the head when he was young, implying that Kong has suffered from brain trauma. Whether this is true or not is unclear. One thing's for certain though, Kong delights in overpowering others; both emotionally and physically. He refers to this horrific display as "the greatest show on Earth," and merely explains that what he does is simply a hobby. However, one can not be sure if he's telling the truth or attempting to strike fear into the hearts of others. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship While the picture above depicts Kong with a sword, Kong rarely likes to use one, finding it more satisfying to kill others with his own bare hands. However, during his time in Baroque Works, he was known by the others as "Sword Wielder Kong," suggesting he was a skilled swordsman. Hand to Hand Combat Kong is a skilled martial artist, using Monkey Style Kung-Fu to swiftly dodge his opponents and strike with unpredictable moves. Eventually, Kong became so skilled at it, he decided to put his own spin on things and develop his own form of Monkey Style Kung-Fu: Wild Style Kung-Fu. With it's combination of powerful blows, targeting of the weak spots all over the human body, and the agility of the previous Monkey Style, Kong's Wild Style Kung-Fu became his most dangerous weapon, far surpassing his swordmanship skills. Physical Strength Kong has an incredible amount of super strength at his disposal. He has proven it by killing thousands of innocent people, marines, and pirates alike. His strength has been described to be like a sea king on steroids, and then some! Kong routinely shows his power off by destroying entire cities and towns. Agility Thanks to his mastery of Monkey Style Kung-Fu, Kong has the agile movements of a monkey to compliment the ape-like strength he wields. With it, Kong has proven his speed and flexibility by challenging giants, sea kings, and other powerful creatures. Endurance Kong has amazing durability, making him a frightening foe to face. One good example was when Kong found himself surrounded by marines and pirates (the marines had come to arrest the pirates.) Among the 700 people there, Kong was the only one to walk away uninjured. Weapons Kong had once been seen on a constant basis with a katana during his time with Baroque Works. By the time he became The Right Shield for Majestic T. Decaden, he no longer was wielding the katana. Devil Fruit Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla Summary: Kong's Devil Fruit power allows him to become a full or hybrid gorilla. Type: Zoan Usage: Kong uses this power to make himself stronger in combat, and to make his... "hobby" more enjoyable. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Sometime after Baroque Works had been disbanded, Kong learned to control Busoshoku Haki. He hasn't quite mastered it yet, but he's fairly decent with the skill. Needless to say, he uses this form of haki to inflict more harm on others while being capable of fighting Logia Devil Fruit users. Relationships Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Rex Kong's name is inspired by "Rex" (meaning king in Latin) and "Kong" (as in King Kong.) Together the two make "King Kong," a reference to his Devil Fruit power. *Kong was one of the Billions within Baroque Works before it disbanded. External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:One Dream